mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
SL name: kimmy rufus Character name: Luna Character description: Very pink, short kind of bulky by human standards but shorter and thinner by Reploid standards. Purple hair in pig tails bound by gold rings. regular Reploid boots and hands, and a energy core in her chest. Weapon(s): Large busting Cyber blade. --- about 3.5 foot long to her 5 foot in size the buster is used for larger fights, something she needs to break through tanks with it. though it halves her speed, her swings are ridiculously slow, and it requires a over head swing to do anything of value. It folds into a 1.5 foot lighter hilt onto her back in its sheath allowing her for faster movement... but drawing it takes 10 full seconds which can be a difference between life and death Twin beam sabers,High speed low damage, used for slicing mass amounts of weak low shield foot solder. able ot charge and cause a spinning sweep , but its still low yield An arm and leg blades fastest weapons she has. Lowest damage dancing fighting style allowing for dodging, but even foot soldiers would take more then one hit to take down. The arm and leg blades are on her most of the time. However the beam sabers and the Cyber blade are not able to go into the field at the same time. As such, she would be unable to carry them all. If she used one she wont have the other with her. Tech: Basic code hacking devices. propulsion device allowing for wall jump and dashing. A communication relay that can cycle through the different frequencies of communication out there... if she knows the frequencies to turn to. Abilities: Expanded speed was coded into her body to make her faster, as well as minor chameleon ability to blend in... but those are pointless if anyone gets too close . Chameleon ability is a reflected ability. It uses the noticeable points of her body like a projection screen and shows the things behind her. It helps to compensate for where the eyes are looking at her from. As stated its weakness is proximity, if someones within 5 M of her she is Exceptionally exposed. Faction: Maverick hunters Biography: Luna was created by an unknown but talented Reploid scientist named Dr Kerosus. She created and programed with the idea of helping Maverick Hunters track down and stop the mavericks. On top of that though, when not in combat mode she was given an almost child like personality. Bouncy and easy to excite. The pod that she was set into stasis in was disconnected from the normal data banks. It had its own disconnected servers that allowed her to stay disconnected from the world. Kerosus did this because he feared the poisons that the world would bring to her in the future...he was paranoid like that Released from her stasis pod by mistake by a falling chunk of debris she staggered around what seemed like a long forgotten factory. She wondered around aimless until forced outside by the soon collapsing building. Into the light of a misused compound filled with a few sheds and one lone home. After searching and wondering the grounds Luna came to the strange home of the former doctor who designed her and inside the home found many many papers on her design. She even a still working work computer with fully working updated software and through this she came to learn about a hidden cache of weapons somewhere in the home.